AdeptTirade
- Normal= - Misc ▼= - Variants ▼= - Smock= - Hangover= }} - Talksprite= - Alchemized ▼= - Suit of Shoggothoth= - #BLUH= }} }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Down, Wings= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self= }} |caption = I would love 2 listen but I C/\n't gr/\asp the though of those...THINGS w-w-whispering to me in my sleep!!!!!! |title = Prince of Breath |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth Years) |screenname = lacaillePluteum |style = Types With Good Grammar And Syntax. Uses Numbers To Replace Words Frequently. Uses /\ In Place Of A's. Stutters And Pauses A Lot. Abuses Punctuation When Scared Or Flustered |zodiac = Pictor |specibus = Chiselkind |modus = Crossword Puzzle |relations = Chrysemys- Lusus The Craftman- Ancestor The Reticent- Inverted Self Casini Cassop- Dancestor Anreda Dromai- Flushed Interest |home =Precedus |planet = The Land of Drought and Spires |like =Brain Teasers, Abstract Paintings, Modern Art, Energy Drinks, Being Alone |hate =Sleeping, Strife, Nightmares, Horrorterrors, Talking, Socializing |music =Magnolia }} Introduction Be the Stuttering Recluse YOUR LUSUS /\SSHOLE!!1! You are now EUROPO CASSOP and suddenly you wish you weren't. you want 2 be me!!! Considering the previous outburst, it is safe to say that you are a VOLATILE and WILDLY EMOTIONAL TROLL harboring a POWDER KEG TEMPER with a short fuse. People annoy you and so does the idea of being asked (in your mind, FORCED) to socialize. All the pretty people with their pretty words and their pretty mannerisms...it makes you want to RETCH. Speaking of WRETCH, you are a RECLUSE under the threat of an imminent culling at some point...well, that point would have been in the future sweeps if that ROYAL PAIN IN THE ASS didn't screw things up with the GAME. Why people have to mess with things is just another question you ask yourself until you find yourself screaming BLOODY MURDER. Your nerves are shot and so are those of your LUSUS. He can almost sense an outburst and spends quite a bit of time curled up in his SHELL. A miserable hack like you is bound to have interests and fortunately for the reader these include CREATING ABSTRACT PAINTINGS that nobody understands (much to your lament), drinking all the TROLL MONSTER you can handle for the purpose of staying awake, and BUSYING YOURSELF with BRAIN TEASERS. Some of these have actually worked wonders to express the pent up FRUSTRATION you have from your seemingly rare dealings with your so-called FRIENDS...except that one lass. She seems captivating and has had your warring mind in a blissful state of tranquility before. Like such, you are quite OBSESSIVE over some of these things and have developed ritual like patterns to stay sane. Because you are often times alone and PARANOID about everything, you tend to stay up late for DAYS living on Troll Monster which often ends in BLACKOUT. Because of this, you end up falling asleep outside of your RECUPERACOON which has manifested in some SERIOUS NIGHTMARES. This does nothing to help the paranoia and only ends up with you staying up out of FEAR of the next round. These things always manifest as ghastly visions of NOTHINGNESS and each time you see horrific beings reaching out to you from the dark corridors of DERSE. There words are in whisper and speak of the RAVAGER of the BREEZE. What they mean, you don't know and you are 110% sure you never want to find out. It is like life really, well, until the DRONES come knocking. Are they there now?! Now you are flipping out and it is best that the reader scurries along until this BLOWS OVER. You hate Trollian and needlessly kick yourself in the ass for going on it, but your trolltag is lacaillePluteum LP and you, t-tend 2 be re/\lly...crotchety! What will you do now? Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Relationships (NOTE: Redo in the third person.) *HeveliusRingmaster HV w-w-w-WH/\AT THE F-FUCK IS WITH TH/\T...HE/\D?!!! O___o *WessonsPendulum WP doucheb/\g *ArgonautsBowsprit AB someone i /\ctu/\lly don't m-m-mind...i guess.... *CelestialScales CS i will d-d-DRINK MY C/\FFEINE AND...LIKE IT!!!~!!!!!!!!!111! *RomulusVenatici RV DOGS /\GH GROSSSSS!!!!!! *PtolemyNebulae PN cle/\ning, Cle/\ning, CLE/\NING THIS! CLE/\NING TH/\T! >///< *ApisHourglass AP >:D *MessierShimmy MS i love, Love, L-L0VE HER! Does she...l-l-l-love...OH CR/\P NEXT T-TROLL. P-PLEASE! *NiccoloPenumbra NP BLOCKED! >:C *HeraclesBounty HB She's fine...i-i-i...oh you h/\ve 2 be kidding me! why do i h/\ve to do this /\g/\in? *ChordataSovereign CS i only s/\y hi. i, d-don't w/\nt 2 offend him in c/\se he kicks H.I.M. out of the -gulp- throne. Etymology *Europo comes from the Jovian moon, Europa, a frigid world with the possibility of life hidden beneath the cracks in its icy surface. *Cassop comes from Cassieopeia, a queen who harbored much vanity in Ancient Greece. *His sign is Pictor, the Artist's Easel, a common tool for painter's like himself. Pictor is also Latin for "painter." *Lacaille in his tag comes from Nicolas Louis de Lacaille, an astronomer who named the constellation Pictor as well as a number of the other constellation associated with the GHOST trolls as well as Messier objects for which his love interest, Anreda Dromai, is named. *Pluteum comes from one of the obsolete names for the constellation, namely Pluteum Pictoris given by Johann Elert Bode. *Casini comes from the term Cassini named for Giovanni Domenico Cassini, the French Astrologist/Astronomer and the Cassini space probe sent to study Saturn. *Chrysemys is named for Chrysemys picta, the painted turtle. Trivia *The stars in Cassieopeia are part of one of the four symbols of the Chinese constellations. One of these is known as the Black Tortoise said to symbolize longevity and is sometimes spoken of being a demon alongside a snake. *Europo is in a way, based off of the image of the tortured, yet brilliant, artist. Casini on the other hand, takes on the more stereotypical and ego driven one. *They may or may not also have typical stereotypes associated with Tumblr and teenagers. :p *A lot of Europo's personality comes from within myself, especially the loner attitude and the constant questioning of daily things. If you want to know how a darker part of me really is, take his personality, strip away the troll characteristics, get rid of the energy drinks, blackout, night terror cycle, and you have me. **The energy drink bit and spastic actions comes from my friends, many of whom are artists, and serve as the basis for the GHOST kids on Earth. Gallery Europo-God Tier-Hero Mode.png|The Prince Of Breath, The Prince Of Tools Casini Cassop.png|Casini, Europo's Quirky Dancestor Casini-God Tier.png|The Eccentric Thief of Breath The Craftman.png|The Craftman, Europo's Dancestor. Category:LunarSplendens Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Male Category:Land dweller